ready set go
by TetheredHeartz
Summary: AU. Set in high school. "I dream. Sometimes I think that's the only right thing to do." Finchel


**Chapter One**

_Mr. Finn Hudson,_

_We are more than ecstatic to invite you to our four day seminar in the beginning of February, to join us on hopefully an adventure to continue on for years of memories._

"Hell yeah!" The teen with the mohawk who was being given quite the stink eye from his best friends mom, clapped the taller teen on the back. "Sorry Ms. H, but you've got to admit this is pretty freaking awesome."

"While I agree it is, 'pretty freaking awesome' you know the rules." While Carol understands her son is almost an adult, hanging out with almost adult men she hated the cussing. Even if it was minor cursing. The excitement though was enough for her to let it go this time. Bringing the two boys into a hug they groaned a little, only making her grip tighter. "I'm so proud of you boys, what is this both your third school looking to recruit you?"

"My fourth, Puckermans third." Finn smiles as his mom lets go of them both as Puck gives him the finger behind Carols back "It's an awesome feeling though."

"I bet it is, all those summers in camps are finally paying off." Carol claps her hands together. "This calls for a celebration, my treat. Anywhere you boys want to go tonight for dinner, is on me. Noah call your mother and sister and tell them we're going out!"

Finn can hear his mom as she climbs the stairs yelling for her husband Burt to get ready.

"Dude we're going to be legends!" Puck grabbed a cookie from the freshly made pan before shoving it in his mouth before calling his mom.

xxxxxxx

Legends wouldn't exactly be a stretch when it came to McKinleys track record of people who've made it places. Finns pretty sure the only other people who have made it would be April Rhodes who he's pretty confident isn't even all that famous. Apparently she didn't even make it through high school, so she technically didn't even count as legend material to McKinley.

Making it anywhere out of town doing anything besides working at 'Sheets-N-Things' or the local gas station was an accomplishment. So going to a school out of state on a football scholarship was the talk of the school, hell maybe even the town.

"So is it true?" Their football friends joining Finn and Puck as they walk to their homeroom classroom. "You both heard from Texas?"

"Are you surprised?" Puck wasn't modest in the least. Though his attitude towards himself and what he can accomplish what's probably gotten him so far."Texas goes big and knows what's big and with Finn and I, they know what's up."

"Texas is major!" Sam, the kicker is in awe as he tries to wrap his mind around the fact that his friends might go to Texas to play ball.

Just thinking about it gives Finn a little bit of an adrenaline rush, so he tries to change the subject.

"Have you heard from Columbia?" Finn asked quietly to one of his friends Mike who though loves football, seems to love dancing just a little more. Which was cool to Finn, football wasn't for everyones future.

"No, not yet but that's not unusual. Mines not like yours where I need to sign to a school to be able to get onto the team." Mike shrugs "I'm not too worried about it."

"You'll get in man, you're like totally awesome when it comes to your feet. I mean way better than I am, I couldn't probably count and walk at the same time if I tried." They both laugh as they try and picture Finn just doing his everyday walking, without adding adding any extra steps to the mix.

"Incoming!" The boys part as Azimo and his sidekick Karofsky come running down the middle slushies in both of their hands. Their laughter heard echoing the lockers as they find their next victims until their own laugher is overpowered by the screams.

As the rest of the team walk down the hallways, four empty cups are lying on the floor. Their icy contents dumped on four unlucky classmates who he recognizes almost immediately.

"Oh come on." Finn mumbles under his breath, just wanting to keep passing and avoid everything but he knows he's been spotted.

"Seriously Finn?" Kurts voice is nothing but aggravated as he wipes the slush from around his eyes so he can see clearly "I thought you were going to help me out!"

"I'm sorry man, I didn't know about this one." Finn puts down his backpack as the rest of the guys carry on down the hallway. "Where are those wet things that you use?"

Finn looks around in Kurts backpack, trying to help out his step brother.

"Front pocket" Kurt directs him, stripping off his jacket which to Kurts luck was just about the only item of clothing soaked. Finn finally finds them and takes out a couple, wiping his face off completely. "Here, give some to them."

Finn takes the handful from his brothers hands, giving them to his friends who aren't as wet as Kurt but have enough damage. The girls thank him before taking off into the nearest girls bathroom.

"Dude, seriously I didn't know this time." Finn promises, helping Kurt clean up the rags and throw them into a trashcan. "I've tried talking to them but they don't listen. The others on the team, they know not to mess with you but Azimo and Karofsky they just don't care."

"They're neanderthals." The distaste rolling off his tongue was apparent and so was the aggravation. "I'm so done with this whole school."

"Dude, just a few more months." Finn tries to give a good outlook but obviously fails when he sees his brothers eye roll. It wasn't much of a pep talk anyway.

"Oh no, I knew I should have just rode with you! Look at you!" Finn knows that voice and when he turns and sees the 5'3 petite best friend of his brother come running over, he knew he was right. "I can't believe it, the first day back after holiday vacation and your new jacket is already ruined."

"I know, trust me." Kurts tone warns her from any further mentioning of the jacket. She gathers the dripping wet material in her hands aswaits for Kurt to get his bag off the ground, when she finally notices him.

"Hello, Finn." She smiles slightly, her voice gentle now. "How was your winter break?"

"Good." Finn shrugs shoving his hands into his pockets. "Not too eventful, how about yours?"

"Same, although I did manage to master my firefly pose." Rachels smile brightens as his eyebrow shot up with not a clue to what she means. "Yoga, it's a very difficult pose in yoga. It's very healthy for your body. It's becoming one of my many talents I've acquired over my short span of life."

"Well... good job." Finn raises a hand to meet her for a high five which Rachel gives back to him, her arm raising just above her face as he's just about a foot taller than her.

"Thanks for the help Finn." Kurt takes his bag back from Rachel "Even if you couldn't use your popular powers to stop it from happening all the time."

"Finn does what he can." Rachel defends his brother. Any person on their side that will actually make a difference is very helpful and she doesn't want to screw up any connections. "We can only thank him for that. See you around Finn!"

She waves brightly as her and his brother walk into the girls bathroom, Finn's assuming they went in to check on their other friends. He doesn't really know but he's just glad Kurt didn't go into full on panic mode.

Grabbing onto his own bag he reaches his homeroom just in time before the bell rings for the announcements to start.

As soon as he's seated Finns given a note to meet with Coach Bieste in her office as soon as possible. So with a note Finns given permission to leave knocks when reaches her office.

"Come on in!" Bieste waves him in as she finishes off her protein drink, pulling up her shorts as she sits on the desk in front of Finn. "I just wanted to let you know that I got a copy of your invitation down to Texas next month, and to let you know how proud I am."

"Alabama, Florida and Delaware all gave me letters of invitation!" Finns proud of himself, four schools are basically fighting to have him play for their team. "Four more than anyone can hope for, coach."

"You deserve it Finn." Bieste stands again coming over and inviting Finn in for a hug. Patting Finn on the back she places her hands on his biceps as she lets go. "You've become a great leader over the years Hudson, you take in every bit of this and you run with it."

"I'm planning on it!" Pride couldn't hide from his features nor from hers as she lets go.

"No go to class before you get in trouble, I'll see you in training later."

"You know it, coach!" Finn waves as he leaves Beiste's office and walking to his English 12 class.

There couldn't possibly be anything to take away his great last semester at McKinley High. This was going to be his last best semester as a senior. He was sure of it. Four years of his hard work was finally paying off and finally he was sure of what he wanted to do and could see himself happy away at college.

Now if only he could get through his last few months of school scratch free, he'd be even more better.


End file.
